1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined insulating and privacy sunshade kit for the windshield and windows of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle window sunshields are well known in the art. A typical sunshield is formed from a foldable sheet of cardboard. When unfolded, the sheet of cardboard can be placed across an interior surface of a windshield of a motor vehicle to block most of the sunlight coming through the windshield. This type of sunshield reduces heat buildup inside the motor vehicle and provides some degree of privacy through the front windshield, but not through either of the side windows. Additionally, the cardboard is not particularly efficient at reflecting or absorbing sounds generated exterior to the vehicle.
Sun shading, noise, and privacy are important factors to motor vehicle drivers and passengers, particularly in motor vehicles, which are parked. This is particularly true with respect to large tractor-trailer trucks that carry cargo and travel across a state or the country, because the drivers often sleep in their cabs in order to save money and time. The folded cardboard sunshield only covers the front windshield and not the windows, thus providing little privacy and ineffective thermal and acoustic insulation. Thus, a motor vehicle windshield and window kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.